Adorably 30
by whitehothurt
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and short stories done for 30kisses on LJ. TatsuhaRyuichi. Part Three: Malingering now up.
1. Butterfly

**Title:** Butterfly**  
Author/Artist: **whitehothurt**  
Pairing: **Uesugi Tatsuha/Sakuma Ryuichi**  
Fandom: **Gravitation (Maki Murakami) **  
Theme: **#26, 'If only I could make you mine.'**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters, who belong to Maki Murakami.

**Additional: **The bit about the 'soft serve ice cream' is taken directly from his profile on dustbunnystudios.

If only I could make you mine, but you belong to everyone.

You would argue with such a sentiment, of course. You'd pull Kumagorou from your head and give me a cottony kiss, followed by a softer human one. You'd revert to that intense person for a moment; stare at me as though conveying a truth too pure for words. Then you'd dash off to the kitchen for ice cream to make me feel better.

I don't want ice cream though, not even soft serve ice cream from the meadow lands in the mountains. I want you.

You wouldn't even be the only one to disagree. Everyone would – Tohma would give me the glare which clearly says I'm not worthy of Japan's sex god. K would wave around a gun and cheerfully tell me to grow up, or I'll hurt Ryuichi's feelings. Shuichi would point out the fact that although Sakuma-san has millions of fans, I'm the only one who lives with him.

But the millions win out, right?

I hate having to share you. I hate that people can see you, listen to you, lust after you the way I did for years, because it wasn't really so long ago that it **was **me in their positions. Longing after you, obsessing over you, dreaming for that one perfect chance moment when you'd see _me_ and only _me._

And it terrifies me, because if my dream can come true, why shouldn't theirs?

So I cherish every kiss, from the pecks of Kumagorou to the gentle touches when we watch cartoons to the hot caresses when we're making out. When we kiss it's just us, no family or fans or over-protective ex-bandmates. When we kiss you're mine, five year old to almost-scary thirty-one year old.

_If only I could make you mine…_

_…but your kisses belong to me._


	2. Bubblegum Pink

**Title** Bubblegum Pink  
**Author** whitehothurt  
**Pairing** Tatsuha/Ryuichi  
**Fandom** Gravitation  
**Theme** #23, 'Candy'  
**Disclaimer** I don't own Gravitation or any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Maki Murakami. I don't own Dora the Explorer, either; I believe that belongs to NickJr.

The walls were bubblegum pink.

It was my first reaction, superceding the scribbles, trouncing the size of the place, beating out the extensive music memorabilia. Pink. Like…a pink that was not naturally occurring, but instead specially and specifically designed to astound the viewer. _Pink_.

"Um… Tatsuha?" I blinked, coming out of my shocked reverie at the melodious voice.

Oh yeah. One usually takes their shows off and enters an apartment, not stand in the doorway and gawk at the furnishings.

I stepped inside, toeing off my sneakers and nudging the door closed behind me, but I was experiencing difficulty staying focused on Ryuichi's chatter as he left the entranceway. So, numbly, I followed him.

My vision was beginning to adjust to the décor, and as it did I could observe the things which had earlier escaped me. The walls were indeed covered with scribbles, messy kana spelling out familiar song lyrics, but the vast majority was written in English. I guess you can't spend three years in a place without picking something up, but it was still odd to look at.

Ryuichi led me to a living room, mercifully not pink but pale green, its creamy-colored furniture contrasting sharply with the toys and fluffy pillows scattered around. He took off again the way we had come, saying something about 'kitchen' and 'drinks', but I barely heard him, still absorbed too deeply in the unconventional apartment.

Looking at the pillows led my gaze to a huge television set on the opposite wall, bordered by a beautiful looking sound system and ringed with video game systems. There was a large bookcase by that, full of games for the systems and DVDs. They seemed to be equal parts children's shows and more mature movies.

Interesting.

I eased onto the couch, trying to focus on the situation and not the surroundings. I, Tatsuha Uesugi, was in Ryuichi's - _Ryuichi Sakuma's_ - apartment, damnit, and if he was a little eccentric, so much the better, right? Rock stars are supposed to be kind of crazy, so if he watches – my eyes focused on a children's show DVD and I read the title skeptically – _Dora the Explorer _in his free time, well, good for him.

I heard footsteps coming back my way, and pushed the thoughts out of my head in favor of comfortable lecherism. Ryuichi invited me to his apartment, and it would be worse then foolish to let such a God-given (and long-awaited) chance go to waste.

He came back into the living room, holding something in one hand. Not the beer, wine, pop, juice, water or anything even vaguely liquid…

…but a small _pink_ bunny, frayed all over with the stuffing falling out the seams.

"Hi again, Tatsuha!" He said energetically as he plopped down beside me on the sofa. "This is Kumagorou! I had to leave him here 'cause he's not feeling well…" one long finger prodded a gaping hole in the fabric, "…but he says he's very pleased to meet you!" Then, in a move I'll never forget, he held Kumagorou (who names a rabbit after a bear, anyway?) up to my face in an approximation of a kiss, which I was obviously supposed to reciprocate.

And I laughed, because it had suddenly become clear to me that I had been lusting after a five-year-old with candy-colored walls my entire life.


	3. Malingering

**Title:** Malingering  
**Author:** Whitehothurt  
**Pairing:** Tatsuha Uesugi/Ryuichi Sakuma  
**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Theme:** #18: 'Say Ahh…'  
**Disclaimer:** Neither Gravitation nor the characters involved belong to me, they are Maki Murakami's.  
**Additional**: This fic uses big words ... I don't even know where they came from …

Tatsuha Uesugi was sick.

Well, really, it depended on who you asked. For example, if you asked a doctor, Tatsuha would be declared 'healthy'. If, however, you asked Tohma Seguchi, you would be subjected to a lengthy diatribe about the habits of pop stars who insisted on associating with their (excluded-for-politeness'-sake expletive) fans.

Eiri Yuki would simply use the word 'pervert'.

For our purposes, Tatsuha was sick. _Sick_ with passion, _mad_ from love.

And trying to cough convincingly in the back of a stretch limo.

Before anyone gets the wrong idea of our dear, virtuous, monk-like Tatsuha, this was not an everyday occurrence. In fact, Tatsuha had never done anything quite like this before, so he can probably be forgiven the urge when the opportunity arose. Chances were good that he would never have another opportunity, anyway – so he should really make the best of it.

Seated across the spacious interior from him was the owner of the limo himself. Tatsuha's idol, his God, his _honey,_ Ryuichi Sakuma, who was currently worried enough about him to off a ride home in the limo.

Tatsuha gave up on pretending to cough and tried to surreptitiously watch Ryuichi without drooling (as he was wont to do when within a mile of the man). Those eyes were watching him, that mouth was speaking to him, those hands were fiddling with Kumagorou…

Wait, what?

Snapping back to attention, he focused back in on Ryuichi's voice.

"…so then, it was really, really cold out, and K's phone still wouldn't work, so we had to go find Tohma-chan, and he got really really mad at K, and I couldn't sing for a whole week because my throat was so sick." The fingers paused sadly for a moment. "But it was really alright, you know, 'cause I got to learn what you do for people with sore throats." He leaned forward until he was nose-to-nose with Tatsuha. "You have to say 'ah!'" Tatsuha blinked at him.

"Ah?" He tried hesitantly. Ryuichi shook his head, green hair falling over his eyes.

"No, open your mouth wider!"

"Ahh?" Tatsuha attempted again, but Ryuichi shook his head irritably.

"No, _wider…_"

And the next thing Tatsuha knew, the close face had come closer and kissed him. His eyes shot open as a tongue poked at his still-slightly-open lips, startled, he opened his mouth wider-

"Much better!" Ryuichi exclaimed. He sat back happily and peered into Tatsuha's mouth from the new vantage point. "Hey – you don't look sick to me!"


End file.
